Askurri species
'Statistics'Edit 'Common Attribution'Edit S'Ku K'iKurranj'iJsha t'iS (Kurra) 'Categorical Attribution'Edit S'KuT'Askurri K'iKurranji'Shaj'Sha J'iJsha t'iS 'Evolutionary Star System'Edit S't F'RaiK 'iKaskurria'Fs 'iFsaskur (Askurri System) 'Evolutionary Planet'Edit K'Lra tS'Kfri Ask'iAskurri (Askurri V) 'Nation' M'S'Ku K'iKurranj'iJsha t'iS 'Star Systems of Prominence'Edit Askurri System (homeworld) Zumhen (primary trading post) 'Population Data'Edit Askurri V - hundreds of cities with millions of people, K'Lra F'iFra K'iKafs Ask'iAskurri (Askurri III) - two life-domes with a few hundred people each 'Civilization Class'Edit Civilisation Class C, with some traders from around the sector arriving to trade. It is rare for a Kurra to leave the Askurri System 'Social & Political Structure(s)'Edit There are four main political structures, the M'Kar (armies) each of them is lead by the M'Tirktar (emperor), and they control the different parts of Kurra life: M'Kar M'Harref controls the large scale government, M'Kar M'Riflawa controls the local governments, M'Kar M'Ptuvar controls the army, M'Kar M'iMassara controls the Sciences and ecomony. A little known fact is that whenever there is a major meeting, an ordinary Kurra called a L'Oir Sh'Kzi is pulled off of the streets to act as arbiter, breaking stalemates and keeping the order. 'Overview'Edit The Kurra are a six legged species with insectoid carapace covering much of their body, their face, hands, and necks are covered with a brown skin. They have four fingers, and two thumbs on eack hand, as well as claws extending from above their hip bone. six eyes, four nostrils, two antennae and a segmented mouth give the species' senses a boost. Kurra can never be understood without a translator, and only another Kurra could ever speak H'ihKurr Shririrao'R, the Kurra language, Kurra is the very basic version of the name S'Ku iKurranj'iJsha t'iS 'Evolutionary Analysis'Edit The Kurra evolved from a species known to them as K'Lra tS'Kfri Ask'iAskurri Pa'Kurra, and another branch of them exist today as K'Lra tS'Kfri Ask'iAskurri P'Firra, a small tree creature. The vales of the Center (a region on the continent) gave rise to the Kurra, as a small six legged animal which hunted in packs. Over time, they got larger as the planet warmed, and th eland got smaller. Pa'Kurra Attack Claws were almost as long as the creature's body, when stretched. These let the animal to grab onto an attacking creature, or lie in wait to capture a larger prey. Today, the Kurra use them as stronger, but less dextrous hands, used to hold something. 'Biological Analysis'Edit The Kurra are a species with officially eight limbs, however in ordinary life, people only notice six, their double jointed legs have a small limb near the foot, it holds the heavy species up, helping the legs support the body, while remaining unobtrusive. The Kurra have antennae, which help them with olfactory senses. The pointed ears give the Kurra a feline look, as do the six eyes. Two holes near each eye allow the creature to breathe. While generally covered in chitin and carapace, a mane of thin spines descends from the top of their head to the small of their back. A clawed tail extends to give the Kurra balance as they walk, supplemented by their 'Attack Claws'. While Kurra have small claws on their hands, the Attack Claws were used as their name implies for many generations, even from back when they used six feet for walking. The Attack Claws are now primarily used to lift heavy loads. 'Ecological Analysis'Edit The area where the Kurra evolved was a large flatland, interspaced with desert, however, when the M'Irks Zas'iZasK (Heat-Wave) overcame the planet, much of the poles melted, making the land smaller, what land there was, quickly grew jungle. The Kurra were forced to stay in smaller areas, and they adapted, growing larger and smarter. the Pa'Kurra who remained in the jungle evolved to become the P'Firra. 'Sociological Analysis'Edit There is a strict code of hospitality in the Kurra society, if anyone, even the enemy came to the home of a Kurra uninvited, asking for help, he would be welcomed. The enemy would be well treated and fed and let bathe, wounds would be tended to, however, at the first rays of dawn, the enemy Kurra would become fair game, to attack, and kill brutally. An invited friend is another story. He would arrive at the Kurra's home at least a few K'sir (tenth of a full day) early, and would bring a gift, likely a pack of spices, or a bowl, a Kurra saying, F'Shik 'iKshi K'iksa M'Ririaro Sh'io F'iFririo T'Sk'iSka ('When the heart is in the offering, the present need not be grand') applies well to this situation. The friend would be allowed to stay as long as is reasonable. Larger codes also affect war, for expamle, it is stricly forbidden to attack a defenceless person, when multiple M'Karra controlled territories on the planet, the Kurra who broke the T'Adak 'iadak M'sik 'iSik (Code of War) were exiled to a non-affiliated territory, but since the world was colonised, the law-breakers were sentenced to reside forever on the planet Askurri IV. Category:Sentient species Category:Askurri System Category:Cleanup needed